Suffer Well
by alehernan7755
Summary: Los Angeles, California. Lost. So very lost. All I ever wanted was to be happy. All we ever needed was peace. Drama. Deportation. Suicidal thoughts. Foul language. Illegal trafficking. LGBTQ(A) romances. Spanish and spanglish.


Hello!

I'm fairly new here and well one day i just started writing this story because of the heck of it. I'll just do a disclaimer and i'll explain myself more at the end.

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own Supernatural and heads up with grammar errors!

Chapter One: The Prologue

Monday, 5:00 a.m

Coszcatl (Coz for short) had woken up to make both breakfast and lunch for her father, José Luis. He wakes up at this ungodly hour to go to work and is expected to come home late. Every single day, to pay for rent, electricity and gas bills, basically annually fees. Coz, not only makes lunch for her father but also for her siblings, her mother and her Abuelos. Her parents make fun of her as she became a mother towards everyone. Even to her own mother. She states that someone has to do it. Which, angers her mother but it amuses her Abuela.

Coz heavily yawns while stretching her arms and back. Her long, wavy dark brown hair was tied in a messy bun. Her yellow colour-like eyes became watery. Her bronze skinned face has a trail of dry drool. She stood in front of the oven with her pajamas on. Well, they were hand-me downs by one of her cousins. It's a long sleeved shirt with a hot pink _#Sleep_ logo on it. Along with it, it came with both pants and shorts that are navy blue coloured based with rainbow peace signs scattered all over. Still sleepy, she's thinking on what to make for breakfast and lunch for her papá. What fully woken her up was the sound of her father yelling at her,

" Mija, Despertarte! No tengo todo día!" _(Hey, Wake up! I don't have all day!)_.

" Sorry, papá! Estaba pensando que hacer de comer para nosotros." _(Sorry, dad! I was just thinking on what to make for us.)  
_  
" Órale pues. Pero es ya, Mija!" _( Well, then. But, hurry it up!)  
_  
Coz began to make the food. After fifteen minutes, she served her father breakfast. She made huevo mezclado con frijoles y quesadillas y café. She brought a basket of pan dulce, as a desert, towards him. After she fixed up her father's and everyones elses' lunches, she sat down with her father and waited for him to finish his breakfast.  
Her father gave his dirty plate to her and gotten up to wash his hands. She waited for a while and then proceeded, after her father finished to wash his hands, to go towards the sink to wash the dirty dishes. She hears the front door open and closed. Hurrying, she runs outside and sees her dad getting in the passed down truck. She goes near and wishes her father a good day at work and blessed him. As her father tells her to take care of herself and the family. He backs up from the driveway. Coz stands there until she no longer sees the truck. She turns towards to her 2 story house. It only consists of 3 bedrooms, 2 ½ bathrooms that need to be fixed. Small living room and kitchen. Seems big. But with nearly ten people living here, it's rather small and crowded.

She goes to the kitchen to double check to see she turned off every thing and see if anything was missing. Tiredly, she walks upstairs to check on her mother. Mamá was 6 months pregnant with twins. It came to a surprise to her mostly since she told her parents that 3 siblings was enough to take care of. Now with two additional members in the picture. It's going to be complicated. Coz walks up to her sleeping mother and kisses her forehead and whispered that she finished her job and will go to sleep for a while now before getting ready for school. She proceeded to her room.

6:00 a.m

Coz felt a powerful shrug. She started up thinking it was important or something bad happened. Still with fuzzy vision she knew who stood before her. Castiel Novak, her next door neighbor. Her family are renting one of Novak's two story houses. It was about 13 years ago that she met Castiel and his family. She was never really that close to him since her older brother didn't let her in any activities they scheduled.

They were rather in a respectful terms.

But still, it came to surprise that it's Castiel that woke her.

 _'Wait. Who let him in? Why is he in my room?'_

Well, technically, it wasn't her room. She shared her room with her two grandparents. One room her parents shared, obviously. Another room, her two younger siblings shared. The last bedroom is where she is in and having a hard time getting a answer on why Castiel was here. Then, there's her brother's semi-bedroom downstairs. They just practically cut the living room in half. But anyway.

" Why are you in my room? Who let you in? "

She said quite demanding. She didn't want to be rude but under these circumstances a person had to question it. Hell! She was nervous beyond belief. Like, what did he want?

" Oh! It's you. You look like a old man with that serious face of yours."

Castiel looked quite offended but it rapidly change to his 'neutral' face as she liked to call it. ' _Always with that trench coat'_ comes to mind as she observes him as he moves away from her. She looks towards her abuelo's bed and sees a neatly made bed. Then and there, she knew who let Castiel enter the house. Probably, her Abuelita, Quetzal, allowed him to enter their room to wake her up.

 _'Jesus, Abuelita. Couldn't you give me a full hour? I need sleep damn it!'_

" Your grandparents let me in and asked me to wake you up. Sorry for the intrusion." Castiel finally answered.

" That's so _nice_ of them." She said sarcastically. She stood up and stretched but then also yawn and scratched her head.

" Though, I do accept your apology. Staying for breakfast?"

He place his back towards her and quietly he answered,

" Yes, if it's no trouble."

"Nonsense. It's no trouble at all. You're family…" She felt awkward saying that. Though, it seemed rude if she hadn't say that since Castiel's mother was the godmother of her younger brother.

" Alright, go on, I need to change. Go wait downstairs."

She 'shooshed' him out of the room and proceed to look at her limited closet. She decided on blue skinny jeans and a sleeveless mint colored tunic. She wore her white colored converse shoes she recently bought. She freed her hair and walked to her mirror stand and grab her purple hair brush and began to brush it. She grabbed her bangs and started to make a small braid crown around her head. It was her signature style. But it was because she hates that her hair gets in the way of her vision.

6:05 a.m.

She quickly went downstairs and began to make breakfast. She made the same meal she made for her father. She served her grandparents then Castiel. She screamed at her brother, Luis, to get up and eat. Then, she went back upstairs to wake up her younger siblings and her mother. She quickly dressed her youngest brother, Daniel, a third grader now. She felt old now because that means her younger sister is a sixth grader. She ordered them to go eat. She then went to see her mom sitting on the bed and rubbing her belly. Coz knew how important the twins are to her parents but that didn't give a reason to place the responsibility of taking care of the whole house to her and by herself. There was her brother, Luis, who can take half of it. It'll be greatly appreciated. She felt really stressed because of it. Tackling both the responsibility of her home and at school. Its really hard to please two things at once.

" Mamá. Ya está la comida. No quiero que los gemelos nacen mal si no vas a comer." _( Mom. Breakfast is ready. I don't want the twins to be deformed if you don't eat.)._ She said with tint of anger. She hated the fact that her parents forced her to mature faster than she could.

Her mother noticed the anger. She knew what was the reason for it. But what can she do? She looked at her. The same timid daughter she raised stood tall with her pretty fiery brown eyes. She sighed and stood up and went out the door behind her. She knew that she robbed her childhood. The only thing she promised not to do to her own children.

"Alright! Did everyone eat? ¿Todos ya comieron?" Coz said as she walked down the stairs.

" Yes. But you didn't eat.." said Castiel quite worriedly. He knew that Coz goes to great lengths to make everything possible for anyone. In his view, Coz was rather complicated. She is either kind to you or quite dangerous. There's a saying in Spanish, ' _un perro que ladra no muerde'_ which translates to ' if a dog barks, it doesn't bite'.

Coz bites.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about getting to school on time." She smiled, falsely, but he didn't questioned it.

Coz proceed to ask millions of questions to everyone, such as:

' Does everyone have their schedule, lunch and phone?'.  
'What about money?'.

'Daniel, don't forget your sweater!'.  
'Lizbeth! Look both ways before crossing the road, did ya hear me!? I'll kick your ass if you don't! Always look out for Danny, okay?!'.

'You know what, I'll walk you both to the bus stop, okay?'.

'Shoot! I forgot my phone upstairs. I'll be back!'.

It was quite humorous to see Coz going back and forth trying to please everyone. In the end, the older teens went to drop off the younger siblings to their bus stop and waited patiently for the bus to come. Countless times, Coz tried to tell her brother and him to go on without her to school. Her brother agreed but it seemed rather rude. He stated that he didn't mind at all. But he received really confused glances from his neighbors. Was it wrong to wait for her? Somehow, he was convinced and left with Luis to school. It was going to be late and bus hadn't came. Class begins at 7:45 and it's 7:30. He felt guilty leaving Coz behind but it was necessary. He had to go to school on time. He wanted a perfect attendance this whole school year.

7:45 a.m.

"Alright, _hermanita_ , the bus is finally here! Take care and take care of Danny, okay? Sit _together_. No funny business like last year. Please, call me if anything happens okay." Coz demanded to her little sister.

Her younger sister, Lizbeth, has straight dark brown hair and with brown eyes to match. She's the darkest of all of her siblings, so far. Compared to her sister they didn't look like family. Well, neither of them did. Luis has black curly hair with dark brown eyes. His skin tone is tan, slightly reddish. Coszcatl has amber eyes, with dark brown hair. Her skin is like mocha colored. Danny has colored eyes but not the same color as Coz. His are rather greyish blue. Though, he has the color hair like her but his skin is the lightest.

Lizbeth knew how commanding her older sister was. Indeed, she's quite vexing but she tries to please her. So, she nodded and grabbed Danny's tiny hand. She saw her sister bend down to Danny's level and cooed him. She hugged both of them and prayed to god to take care of them. She released them and that cued her to go to the bus with Danny. She picked the front seats and placed her brother next to the window, so he can see her and wave goodbye. She also looked and waved goodbye to her until the bus began to move.

Coz left the area. It's already 7:50 a.m. and it was pointless to run to school. She had to walk about 2 miles to reach the school grounds. She look at the schedule she had to get a few weeks before going to school. She had A.P U.S History for first period and homeroom was art class. Which she found it cool since she has her favorite art teacher again. Then, nutrition. She sighed. She had her A.P class at the other side of school. She first went to her locker to get her A.P book, luckily, it was close by.

8:35 a.m

Coszcatl entered her homeroom class and went straight up to her brother figure/teacher, Alejandro Martinez. They high fived each other and she stated it's awesome to have him again and as homeroom nonetheless. He made her sit next to him and claim her as a teacher assistant since, like her biological brother, she also was a gifted artist. They talked about almost anything until the bell interrupted and signified that class started. She looked at her victims. She formed a shocked face as she saw Castiel was here. He was known to rant about useless elective classes since it was a waste of credits.

' _Just cause we're neighbors doesn't mean I'll go easy on you, Novak.'  
_

She also noticed a pair of eyes that caught her interests. The young teen looked no more older than 13! Martinez had ordered everyone to be seated by their number on the attendance roster. He was in the way back, sooooo... Winchester huh?

 _' I'll make you a Lose-chester, young one'  
_  
Martinez had made Coz explain the Syllabus and rules of the class. She thought, _who does this? Doesn't the teacher usually do this shit?_ Apparently, Martinez had made a authorized decision that he'll handle the teaching and she'll handle pointless things such as announcements, memos etc. She felt nervous but that also meant she can pick on others to suffer too. Picking on Novak was a must but not yet. _Soon_. She called on five strangers to read first. Then, she picked on the young one.

"Winchester, read please."

She looked at him straight in the eyes. He blinked then mouthed an okay. He began reading the small section. His voice sounded raspy, possibly due to not talking all morning. She likes his hair. _Wavy._ She thinks that curly and wavy hair are the best types. She slaps herself mentally and continue to pick people. Lastly, she picked Castiel.

"Novak, read the last section please and thank you." She slightly smile as he glared at her.

' _You might be a senior, but here, I am superior.'  
_

"Excellent! Thank you to everyone that read out loud. Now, on to the rules. They're simple. Don't be rude. No phones. Turn them off please. Also, the teacher and the assistant pick the music. Finally, don't fail. That'll be all at the moment. We'll make up more on the way."

She saw Castiel roll his eyes. He knew that she'll make up really weird rules.

Martinez began the class and had to make an ice breaker. He knew that this class was going to strive high since Coz was here. She grades based on performance. Unlike him, he grades by the students' effort. On second thought, this class is going fail. Art class, a class that seemed easy to get an A, now because a difficult obstacle for these 'victims'.

 _' Poor souls.'_ he thought as he looked at Cozsatl marking students absent or not.

Coz looked confused. There's a second page for attendance. The last one ends with _Winchester.  
_  
 _'So, there's two Winchesters?'_ she had to be sure though.

She stood up and went straight up to the only Winchester presented. And asked,

"Winchester, do you have a relative here?"

He looked quite confused at first. But he remembered that his brother had the same homeroom class. He nodded and smiled,

" Yes. He's my older brother, Dean Winchester. I'm Sam, by the way."

"Awesome. But where is he? He's late you know."

He looked down. He doesn't know where he is. Probably he's making out with a girl he just met. Again. He seriously didn't care for his brother's romance but it irritates him to no end.

" I honestly don't know."

And in cue, the door opened to revealed a tall teenage boy. He looked fit, honestly, she couldn't tell because of the oversized leather jacket. Almost all girls looked at him with heart eyes and drool coming out of their mouths. Coz looked disgusted and annoyed. Martinez looked at her as he was sending a telepathic message.

' _Do I scold him or you do it?'  
_  
She hand gesture that she'll do it. She took education real serious since she had to be a role model to her younger siblings.

" Dean Winchester, I presume?" She said annoyed. She sense Sam's shocked face. In all honesty, she wanted to beat up his brother right then and there. Castiel looked at her worriedly. ' _Again with that face, Novak? Don't worry, I know he doesn't bite. A sting, maybe.'  
_  
"Yes. That's me. You want my number, sweetheart?" Dean said quite smugly. This made Castiel and Sam roll their eyes. Coz just smiled sweetly and shook her head.

"Actually, no. But, I do want to knock some sense to you, _Winchester_. Put your things next to your brother and we'll go have a chat outside,okay?"

" Okay." He sighed and did what he was ordered. She had opened the door and let him pass first. The class was silent but soon it roared with 'ohhhhhh someone's in trouble' this both made Castiel and Sam smile. They knew she's strong to knock him some sense into him or knock him out. Either or, they're fine with it.

" Alrighty. So, tell me why you're late on your first day?" Coz said with her arms crossed.

Dean knew that this chick will not be an easy target. He like a challenge though.

" Well, I was on time for my first period." He looked at her quite pleased with himself. However, Coz didn't care two shits about that. All she wanted to know why he was late to this class. She just face palmed.

" I don't give two shits that you were on time for first period, Winchester. What I care is, why are you late to this class."

" Alright, jeez. I was making out with a girl, happy?" He said disappointedly. He didn't know why he felt like that. It's not like he's dating her.

"Okay. I want that number of yours, along with you brother's if possible. Also, I want to see your schedule. I'll be sure to keep track of your attendance and grades." She noticed the smirk on Dean's face, when said her first sentence. It completely changed to fright when she said she'll keep an eye on his performance.

Dean didn't like her. He wanted to bark at her to leave his personal life and academics alone. But was too late since, she entered the class and talked to Sam about the situation. His younger brother began to laugh along with her. She turned to him and said,

"Wait after class, okay?"

He just nodded and sat down next to his brother. He saw her go towards a student with a trench coat. She patted his shoulder and slightly laughed at his assignment. Probably, his art skills sucks.

Nutrition

Almost all the students left for nutrition. The ones that stayed were Dean, Sam, Castiel and Coz. Well, Coz ordered Dean to stay. She guessed that Sam decided to see the drama and Castiel just patiently waiting for her.

Mr. Martinez stood next to Coz and asked for the details.

" Dean Winchester was late due to making out with a girl he just met". She said effortlessly while eyeing him. This made Martinez look at Dean weirdly. Dean shifted uncomfortably.

" But, no worries. He's going to give me his number so I can call him to know where he is and I can drag him to class. Along with that, I'm going to look at his schedule and keep both a grade and attendance tracker."

Castiel looked at her so confused as to why she'll go to great lengths for this kid. He saw Dean look through his binder and gave his schedule to her.

' _He's quite obedient'_ , he thought.

He stayed behind because he wanted to apologize on leaving her behind in the morning. Her brother was ranting about her making them late. He didn't understand why he was complaining since Coz made breakfast for them. He bet that she's starving, since she'll miss nutrition for Dean.

She compared her schedule and Dean's. Her face formed a shocked expression but soon turned to a happy, sinister one.

" It looks like we're going to see each other _a lot_ this school year". With that said, Dean was speechless. He shared the rest of his five classes with _her?!_ She patted his shoulder in sympathy.

She went towards Castiel since she sense that he wanted talk about bus stop situation. She sat on the counter and waited for Castiel to talk. He looked anywhere but her. He was trying to find the right words but she,

" Novak, just spit it out. It looks like it's eating you alive."

He sighed. He formed a composer and proceed to tell,

" I'm sorry for leaving you behind this morning. It was wrong of me to do that. I wanted.."

" It's fine, Novak." she said as got of the counter and stood in front of him. She then followed with a sad expression on her face,

"I'm use to it".

He looked at her surprised and wanted to help her but her expression changed suddenly.

" Besides, I understand. It was going to be late if you had stayed. You want that perfect attendance, don't you?" she said quite jokingly while wagging her finger. She then looked at Dean,

" It's a good thing you're not like that guy. Hopefully, you'll never have me scold you Novak. Him, on the other hand, it's going to be quite frequent for _Lose-_ chester over there"

That had made Dean look at her weird. But, this caused his younger brother to laugh out loud. Martinez snickered at her pun. Castiel just wanted to hit her head.

" Right. Um, what lunch do you have?" He said trying to keep the conversation between them. Yet, he really didn't know how to start a conversation. He practically doesn't know her that well, even though they're neighbors. However, she looked at him as he has a second head.

"Novak, they changed the lunch schedule this year. They eliminate the 2 lunches. So we all the students have together."

" So that means, I get to see Sammy at lunch? And you?" Said Dean while walking towards them. He really didn't like the idea of him being near Coz.

" Indeed".

"Coz, are you hungry? There's still time left to go eat" said Castiel trying to change conversation to them. He didn't like the older Winchester. He feared that Dean would harm her.

"Actually, yeah. I didn't eat in the morning and not only that I feel tired as heck." she said while yawning at the end. She mentioned Castiel come with her to get breakfast. She also told him that she had to wake up around five in the morning to make both lunch and breakfast for her father. The couple didn't notice that the Winchester brothers had decided to follow them. Dean and Sam felt completely lost and they only know one person in this school. Whether Dean likes it or not but the chick he met was rather reliable. They grab their breakfast and sat at a table outside.

Sam thought that Dean talked a lot, but, the older female just talked and talked. Then, he knew something that he should have said before.

" Um, Sorry to interrupt, but we haven't catch your names".

He saw them both look at each other and female told her friend to introduce himself first as she claimed that he was oldest.

" I'm Castiel Novak. I'm a senior" Castiel said effortlessly. Sam concluded that Castiel was a man of few words and socially awkward. He looked at his other classmate, she was eating Castiel's breakfast. _' Is she that hungry?'_ , he thought. He looked at Castiel to see his reaction but he didn't seem to care. _' They must be good friends'  
_  
" My name is Coszcatl Xochitl Santos. But you can call me 'Coz' for short. I'm a junior ".

" Wow. That is a mouthful. What does it mean?" said Dean. He tried to pronounce her name but it didn't seem to sound the same as Coz said it. Coz just smiled. She already gotten used to people asking this type of questions.

" I appreciate that you're trying, Winchester. But, just stop. Stop hurting yourself." she said while taking a sip of her orange juice.

" My first name, Coszcatl, means _' jewel'_ and Xochitl means _' flower'_ , both are Nahuatl names. The 'aztec' language, if I should say". After she said that, she stood up and went to throw away her trash. At the same time, the bell rang and that signaled to go the next class. However, before that, Sam asked Coz to help him to find his two classes and promised to have lunch with her.

Soon after that they parted ways.

Third period

Dean and Coszcatl walked together to their next class. Their class was located at the third floor and Coz was having a hard time going up the stairs. She murmured to herself that the stairs would be the death of her. Dean laugh to that.

Walking down the hallway students were gathered around blocking the path. Either by waiting for their teacher, talking to friends or just not wanting to go in class. Both of them had to push through the students to make it on time to reach their biology class. There, the classroom had six tables, all with sinks in the middle of them. Each table had 5 stool chairs. Cozsatl decided to seat at the table at the right side. Dean followed her since why not sit close to the person who had almost classes with. It'll be much easier to grab notes and assignments when absent.

They had about few minutes before the class started. That gave Dean to know his classmate.

"So, uh-hows this school like?" He said quite nervously. It seemed simple to flirt to a girl then rather having a decent conversation. It felt awkward for him not hit on a girl who's pretty. Don't get him wrong, Coz is indeed pretty but he senses that she can pretty much beat him up if she wanted to if he didn't choose the right words.

"Well, besides being overrun by Hispanics and is also overpopulated. It's a decent school. Not the best for sure" she chuckled. Dean smiled at her comment but it came short when a bunch of females came pouring towards them. Most likely for Dean.

He saw the annoyed face that Coz made when they came over. A few of them blocked their viewpoints of them. It bothered Dean a lot because he didn't want to be confronted by many ladies at the moment. For a few reasons, **a)** they were in a classroom **b)** he didn't feel like flirting at the moment and **c)** he was having a conversation with Coz.

A female had harshly told Coz to move so she can sit next to Dean. However, Coz stood up for herself stating,

" Look, it's the first day of school and I don't want trouble"

" Then, get off." she said as she thought she won.

" _However._ I was here first. I sat here first. I will not give away my seat for someone or without reason. So, back off and look somewhere else." Then, she proceed to get her stuff from her bag to state that she not leaving.

This didn't go too well for the female classmate. She didn't like the fact that someone didn't follow her message. She wanted to sit next to Dean but a lowlife didn't let her. She wanted to hit her square in the face. She raised her hand slowly but the teacher interrupted and class began.

Lunch

Walking out of their math class, Coz and Dean were rather left confused. Their teacher had stated that they changed the grading system for benefit of the students. The students no longer had to do homework but their grade depends on how well they do on the test. Meaning, if a student gets an 'A' on the test then that'll be their grade until the next test and so on and so forth.

Dean like the idea of not having math homework but if he bombs all the tests then he fails the class. _For good._

"Winchester, are you going to get in line to get lunch?" Said Coz as they walk down the stairs.

" Yeah." Dean said obviously.

"Okay. Which stand do you want to go? There's the pizza stand in front of us and behind the cafeteria there's a hamburger stand."

Dean's eyes went wide. This made Coz laugh at his reaction. He told her to take him to the hamburger stand. Along the way they saw Sam and Castiel sitting in the same table from the morning. Coz yelled at them that they'll be there. Sam gave them the thumbs up and Castiel just looked at them. Once in line, Dean and Coz stood quietly. Coz was texting Castiel that they're in line to grab hamburgers.

 _ **Castiel:**_ _But you have lunch that you prepare in the morning._

She grabbed her backpack and looked to see if she brought her lunch. She found nothing. She sighed and angrily closed her backpack. Dean looked at her questionably.

 _ **Me:**_ _I don't have my lunch with me D:_

"What's wrong, Coz?"

"I forgot my lunch! I made lunch for myself and I forgot it at home… oh no…" she smacked her head.

"Hey. Hey. You're in line to get a hamburger, don't worry, you won't starve" he chuckled.

A group of females gathered up talking among one another and kept looking towards their direction. Dean felt uncomfortable with their hungry gaze on him. He shivered.

' _So this is how women feel. Oh, for the love of Christ'_

Now, Coz was confused. She looked at Dean as he shivered. She thought he was crazy since it's a warm day. She asked if he was okay, if he needs to go to the nurse's office. But, he dismissed the idea stating that it was nothing. Dean also teased her as he called her a 'mother hen'. That received a slap in the shoulder.

That made group of females give Coz hateful glares that went unnoticed.

Once they grabbed their lunch they went to their friends. Sam was sitting quietly eating his pizza and Castiel was eating his lunch he prepared.

"So… Where are you guys from?" Said Coz before biting into hamburger. She looked at Sam and Dean indicating that the question was to them. Sam answered her question.

"We're from Lawrence, Kansas."

This surprised both Coz and Castiel. Primarily, to Castiel since he was born in Lawrence but moved to California at a very young age.

"That is where I am from too." Castiel said

"This is so cool! Novak, now you have your fellow _Lawrencers_ here. Wow, what a small world."

"Yes, I can see that Coz. What made your family move all the over here?"

" Our dad remarried and well, his wife wanted to live over here." Dean said grumpily. He really didn't want live here but he had to obey his dad's orders. He also didn't like the fact that his father remarried. It felt that the marriage betrayed his mother. Oh, how he missed her.

Sam noticed his older brother's anger. He knew how Dean felt about dad's marriage. They didn't know their _new_ mom until he told them he was going get married and also had bought a house in Los Angeles, California. Their dad also kept a secret until the wedding. They had a 6 months old step-brother.

" So, how do you like L.A boys?" Coz said after figuring their discomfort of the topic. She just wanted them to be welcomed to the city. Thier new home, for now.

" We haven't really explored it. We're still fixing up the house. Maybe, after we're done then we can look into it." Sam answered. He also stated that he lives near the school and that Dean drives themselves to school. Coz asked what type of car he drives. Dean gladly answered,

"My _baby,_ a 1967 Chevrolet Impala. She's a beauty. You can hear her roar a mile away. My dad gave it to me if I can build from the ground up".

"That's awesome! You actually _built_ your own car" Coz said enthusiastically.

" So, did you kept it 'classical' meaning that it has the same transmission, engine, filter, etc as it was first designed. Or, did you added features like adding horsepower?" she had a glamour in her eyes.

"Actually,.."

Sam and Castiel had blocked their conversation about Dean's baby and their talk about cars. Castiel had several conversations with Sam, mostly about school. He looked at Coz as she shifted to see an image or images of Dean's baby. She also showed her future cars that she wanted to own. Dean teased her about her choices. He needed a distraction.

"Sam, how old are you? You seem _too_ young to be a freshman" said Castiel. This made Coz nod in agreement and re-shifted herself indicating that Dean's and hers conversation ended. Dean felt displeased.

" I'm actually 13" he said while looking at Castiel and Coz quite worriedly. He thought that they'll treat him differently as he is just some _kid._

" I see. Are you like, Coz, being born in late months of the year but manages to be part designated age group?"

"Huh?"

" I'm a November baby; therefore, I should be a sophomore right now" she said as she threw away her trash. She sighed when she sat down.

Castiel took the opportunity to state the legal system.

" Here, if a person is born either in November or December, they are not allowed to be in their designed age group. Coz is an example of a few that managed."

"Yeah, because my mom was quite _convincing._ "

"Um.. no. I just skipped a grade."

This surprised Coz and Castiel. Dean just laughed at their reactions.

"Which grade?" Castiel said

" The fourth grade".

"Holy Grail, your brother is smarter than you" Coz said teasingly to Dean. She received a glare from him. Sam just smiled.

The bell rang, but, instead of parting ways they had the same P.E period.

After school

Coz and Dean walk together talking about their school day. Coz liked her first day, it was interesting. She found friends besides fanfiction and books. So be it if she hang out with only males, she felt comfortable. She really connected with Dean, since they have similar interests. She then remembered that she also hanged out with Castiel. Well, without her brother there and being a third wheel. She likes having Castiel as company. He'll listen to her rants as he did in nutrition and in fifth period. Sam, is a cool kid. He was curious about anything and she'll gladly answer and help him in anyway.

" Hey, umm… Coz, I can drop you off, ahem…., to y-your home, i mean house" said Dean frigitting to find the right words.

" Thanks, I'll like that."

Coz seemed to beam off light by placing a smile on her face. She jumped in excitement as she claimed that she'll meet Dean's _baby._ They stood waiting for Sam to come out of the crowded entrance. Coz saw Castiel. She wanted to invite him for the drive but she stop when she saw him with her brother. She loves her brother but they weren't best of terms. They always fought when they're near each other. It was mostly due her brother's hateful comments. She hid behind Dean, so she can be unnoticed by both of them. However, both men stopped. More like, Castiel made her brother stop and said,

" Let's wait for your sister, Luis."

"Why? She can handle herself pretty well"

" But, it's best to walk together."

"Cas, I know. Xio has always walked by herself ever since freshmen year. Mira, Xio le gusta el espacio. A demás, she prefers us to go without her."

Hearing that, Coz felt her heart sank. She felt this utter desire to go over there to walk with them. But, it proved that her brother didn't want her to be with them. She felt her eyes get watery. She needed to calm down. Dean is here, he didn't need to know her struggles right away. She prayed to God, for Sam to come as soon as possible.

Castiel seemed to be in deep thought. Indeed, Coszcatl can handle herself. Yet, that wasn't the reason why they should wait for her. First of all, Coz is Luis's sister, it's logical for a brother and a sister to walk together home. Second, they're friends and neighbors. Coz has to be included. He couldn't understand why Luis disincules Coz be it on special events or just walking together. It seemed rather unfair and harsh treatment to her.

" Cas, there's no point. She probably already left home."

Castiel looked around to see that majority of the students had left and only a handful of them are waiting to be picked up or just hanging in the area. He saw Dean, alone, probably waiting for Sam. He truly saw it pointless to wait for Coz. He soon left with Luis, guilty once again.

Dean had noticed Coz's actions once he saw Castiel and another male he accompanied. He wanted to question her about it but it was best to leave it as soon both males leave. He looked at her as she came out of hiding behind him. She looked like she wanted to cry. He became rather awkward as he didn't know how to comfort someone. This was rather Sam's thing.

Speaking of the devil, here he comes.

" Sorry that I'm late. The teacher was an ass. He made us stay in class for additional five minutes!"

" It's alright little man. Teachers can be dicks most of the time. You just managed to get the short end of the stick."

"Jerk".

"Bitch".

" _Ladies_ , come on be reasonable." Coz said smirking.

" Coz! I didn't see you there"

"It's fine. Your brother blocks my 5'8 of sass and badassness for a brick wall"

" I hide it pretty well then" .

"Asshole. At least I can get _over_ it". She walked away from them a good ten feet and turned around and said,

" Hey, aren't you going to introduce me to your _baby_? Also, you offered me a ride."

Sam looked at Dean smiling goofily. Dean whacked his head and told him to shut up. They walked down the street to reach the black beauty in its all glory. Coz needed to touch it but before that she went on her knees and thanked God. She asked Dean for permission to touch _her_. Dean gave her the go. She thank him and quickly hugged _her._

Both, Sam and Dean, looked at her flabbergasted as she squealing in excitement. Sam didn't know what the hype was about a car but he knew it meant a lot to Dean and now Coszcatl. Dean opened the passenger door for her. Sam smirked at his brother's action. Sam sat in the middle of the back seat. Coz was admiring the Impala's interior when Dean started the car.

A song called, _Bad Moon Rising_ by Creedence Clearwater Revival, began to play on the radio. Dean quickly tried to turn the radio off, thinking the Coz didn't particularly liked this type of music. Coz slapped his hand,

"Leave it. I love this song".

Sam saw the surprised face that Dean made. Not from the slap but the fact a woman seated next to him likes cars, classical rock music, and is a strong, independent person and in his age group.

" So, are we going to stay here all day? I like her and all but I wouldn't want live in it, y'know." Coz said jokingly.

Dean, finally out of his fantasy world, adjusted himself and began to drive. Coz, then began to give him the directions to her house.

In arrival to her house; Coz, didn't want to go in. She knew, she'll be the one in trouble because she's late. She got out of the car. She said goodbye to Dean and Sam. She also thanked the for the ride. She began to walk away but stop short when Dean called her.

"Coz, how about I pick you up tomorrow morning?"

Coz formed a thinking pose. She had to take her siblings to the bus stop. There's no way her brother would do that. He'll claim that she's lazy. She could ask her mamá pero ella va ser un poco de mal gusto.

She went towards them and,

" I'll love to but no thanks. I have to take my younger siblings to the bus stop. I have no one to do that for me. But, If I convince my mom, I'll text you. Okay?" She said sympathetically.

She didn't want to walk by herself anymore but she can't promise anything to Dean.

Dean felt disappointed. Though, he understood it all to well. Family comes first before anything else. He just gave Coz a knowing smile in which she smiled back. She said goodbye to them and went towards her house. Once at her doorstep, she turned around and waved at the until she no longer saw them.

Coszcatl liked her first day of school.

And so did Dean.

So, I basically wanted to write my O.C, to build a profound personality. I mean, I can write those Q&A's all day long but it wouldn't matter because a person has to write their character's origin story. It wouldn't make any sense since all you're doing is answering questions about a trait of your own _personality._ I don't want that. I want a character that _I_ wanted to be. And Coz is my reverse mirror. Also, i wanted to write this story as telling a culture and the hardships that hispanics face to the readers.

I hope you like this origin chapter. Leave comments on what you think and if I should do shorter chapters or not. If you like Coszcatl or not. Anything is fine.

I'm doing a Dean x. O.C because I can. Lol no but there's a message about it in the later chapters.

Lol but Castiel doesn't have any romantic feelings for Coszcatl. He sees her as a younger sister that desperately needs a older brother figure. Because, her biological brother is an ass.

And tell me my mistakes. i want to improve in my writing.

Goodbye,

Diva


End file.
